


Gone

by Gothicwings94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Times Ahead, But then happy times, Depression, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It says female reader but this can also work for male reader too, Look at those warnings, Or gender neutral, Poor Reader, Poor Sans, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicwings94/pseuds/Gothicwings94
Summary: You were happy with him, always smiling.How could sans have known? That it could all be gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of marathoning SVU and a random idea, so enjoy this train wreck.

_You were sitting on your bed, clutching your bed sheet as you looked down. You counted out loud, starting at one and slowly made your way up._

 

You used to say to him it helped you focus on what you had to do and calmed your nerves in the process.

 

_You reached ten and looked up, your eyes bloodshot and your face blotchy, most likely from crying._

 

He can still see the tear streaks on your face.

 

_“I...I don't know how to start,” you say, looking away. “I tried writing it down, but my mind went blank.” you chuckled, then continued, “You know how it is with me…”_

 

You always just said what was on your mind, so when it came to having to write anything, your mind had a ‘brain fart’ as you liked to say.

 

_“The ones I made for the others weren't like that. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but...it's so much harder for you sans…” you sighed, then said, “maybe it's because I lied to them…”_

 

He wished you lied to him, that this was just some shitty joke. He wanted you to be here, not...

 

_“I couldn't tell them the truth, so I just told them that I was sad for a really long time. I couldn't....tell them the real reason, what….what I had g-gone through,” you start to cry, hugging the sheet to your chest._

 

You cried for one minute and thirty five seconds. It broke his heart the first time he saw this, now it was the only thing he could watch nowadays.

 

_You calmed down and said softly, “But you deserve to know the truth sans, it's the least  I could do after I....I...b-be-betrayed you.”_

 

You didn't though, oh god sweetheart you didn't it wasn't your fault…

 

_“I was working late one night last week, I wanted to finish the quarter financials early so I could get the weekend off. I heard a door open and looked up seeing... one of my co-workers… come in. I didn't think anything of it...till he closed and locked the door…”_

 

You were gonna say his name, sans knew it. He wished you did so he could make the bastard suffer, give him a real fucking bad time.

 

_“I was confused, and asked him why he would lock the door. He didn't answer me, he just walked to his desk calmly and start searching through his drawers for something. I… just thought he was worried about something and let it go, going back to my work. I shouldn't have down that...God I'm so stupid!”_

 

No you weren't,  you were one of the brightest people he's ever met. Both intelligence and personality wise.

 

_“I didn't notice him come up behind till I felt the knife at my neck. He pressed it into my skin and told me to get up and follow him. I was so scared, so I went with him and he led me to one of the office supply closets and pushed me in. I landed on a tarp and he closed and locked the door. It was dark until he turned on the lights, and he...he just smiled at me. Then he said that he was going to fix me...just like the others.”_

 

Your weren't his only victim and that fact just makes his rage grow more. How many other victims did this guy have…?

 

_“I backed away from him and started screaming for help. He grabbed my throat and squeezed it. He said that it wasn't nice to scream like that when he was just trying to help. He got...on top of me...and started to rip off my clothes still with that same **horrible**  smile.” You started hyperventilating, “ He pulled my p-pants down and he and he kept saying it was alright he was gonna make me normal and I was so scared and confused. I tried to fight him off but I was too weak and he was so much stronger and he had a knife and I couldn't stop him. I JUST COULDN'T I'M SO SORRY!”_

 

Babe…

 

_“He was inside me and it hurt so much there was so much blood and he just kept talking and moaning and groaning with that same fucking smile and I just wanted it to stop I begged him to just stop but it didn't stop! “ You broke down, sobbing into your sheets._

 

Please…

 

_“When he… finished, he lean down and k-kissed me. He made me get up and he grabbed the tarp. Said he'd see me on the other side and left. I felt so disgusting, all I wanted to do was get him off of me. I got dressed and I went home. I showered and scrubbed myself over and over again but I couldn't get him off, I couldn't get cleaned.”_

 

Don't…

 

_“I burned the outfit I was wearing, I didn't want to see it ever again. I just wanted to forget it happened...but I couldn't. It felt like a part of me was gone, I couldn't sleep that night, or any night since. I can’t focus on anything, my mind just keeps going on about nothing. I flinch and cry when any man touches me. It’s why I’ve been avoiding you sans…”_

 

Please just...

 

_“Going to work is hell, I see him all the time and he always gives me that same smile and it makes me sick. He'll come up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder or back and I just wanna **die**.”_

 

Don't!

 

_“I can't do this, I can't sans…”  You bring your hand to rub your eyes, and look at the camera with a sad stare. “I'm so sorry sans. I just... **can't**. Before I…go...I just want you to know that... I love you sans. I wish I had told you it sooner. Goodbye sans…”_

 

_________

 

Sans hit the replay icon, and your video started again. He's been holed up in his room for the past three days now, ever since you sent out your videos and ended your life.

 

The police found your body after you jumped off your apartment building. They said you died on impact. Without suffering.

 

But you did. You were suffering and he didn't do a damn thing to help you.

 

When he found out, sans couldn't believe it. You wouldn't do something like that, they had to be wrong. It was someone else  and they just misidentified the body. When the police officer kept insisting that it was you, sans kick him out and barricaded inside his room. He just paced around at first, thankful that Papyrus was hanging out with Undyne today so he wouldn't have to hear about this. Sans noticed a notification on his laptop, a video message from you and his soul was relieved. He knew that they got it wrong.

 

Or so he thought.

 

After he watched it the first time, he went ballistic, throwing and breaking everything in his room. His lamp, mangled and smashed in a corner. His bed, the stuffing scattered across his floor along with clothes and trash. All his books were ripped and his discs were in pieces. He was about to smash the laptop onto the ground but stopped at the last minute.

 

It was the only thing he had left of you.

 

He sanked to the floor, hugging the machine and cried. He cried and cried until he passed out. When he came too, he sat up and watched your video. Again and again and again.

 

All his friends were trying to help him come out, but he just kept playing the video over and over again.

 

Yesterday, his brother was able to somewhat successful coax him out of his room. Sans didn't want to worry his brother anymore then he already had, so he came out for dinner. He walked past the hallway mirror and saw his reflection.  His bones were sickly gray and his eye sockets were sunken. He looked like shit.

 

Good, it matched how he felt.

 

Papyrus gave him a hug once he entered the kitchen. He sat down and watched his brother cook, judging by the smell (and it being the only thing Paps ever cooked) it was spaghetti. He surprisingly was quite, sans noticed a slight tenor in his hand as he stirred. Papyrus missed you too, but didn't want to show.

 

He wanted to say something to him, anything really, but that would make it final. That you really were…

 

Sans shook his head and stood up, deciding that watching some tv before dinner would be a great distraction from continue that thought process. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv, a news anchor going on about some new breakthrough on something pointless. He was skimming through the guide when the news anchor exclaimed about ‘breaking news’. Sans didn't pay it much mind until he actually heard it.

 

_“ **Police are on the look out for who they call the LoVE rapist, a man targeting humans in monster relationships. According to sources the man puts a knife his victim's throat-”**_

_‘...I felt the knife at my neck.’_

**_“...claiming to fix them from their demonic ways and help make them normal once more-”_ **

_‘...he said that he was going to fix me...just like the others…’_

_‘... kept saying it was alright he was gonna make me normal…’_

**_“If you have any information, please contact the police tipline shown at the bottom of the screen. We'll be back after-”_ **

 

Sans turned the tv off and teleported back to his room.

 

_________

 

_“...I love you sans. I wish I had told you it sooner. Goodbye sans…”_

 

He hit replay again.  He heard a knock at the door.

 

“BROTHER...FRISK WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU.”

 

No, he knew what they were gonna say. They already told him that they lost their power to reset and load, back when the barrier broke in this timeline. He and frisk had a big talk about it, agreeing to put the past behind them and finally move forward. He didn't want to hear it from them, how he needed to go ‘live his life’ or how they were sorry that their was nothing they could do.

 

He couldn't.

 

He heard Frisk and Papyrus softly talking outside the door, but he couldn't make out the words. Eventually the voices went away and he assumed they left.

 

“Sans….I lied.”

 

He flew the door open, his rib cage hyperventilating as he looked down at the child. Frisk was clenching their hands, tears leaking out of their eyes.

 

“I didn't want you to worry about me resetting or messing with time anymore. So I lied about losing the power, I thought it would help you be able to finally be happy, but I wanna go make ______ happy so that-” They stopped when sans grabbed them by the shoulders.

 

“when was the last time you saved?”

 

_________

 

Ugh, you just wanted to go home!

 

Deciding to stay at work to finish the Quarter Financials so you'd get the weekend off sounded great at first,quickly were quickly realizing that it was almost not worth it. But...you really wanted to surprise sans this weekend, finally tell him that you love hims, (which you were honestly super nervous about) and you were especially motivated considering he had another nightmare.

 

Sans told you that he would have horrible nightmares, ones that affected him really bad that had something to do with the underground. You told him he could come over whenever if he needed to talk or just calm down, no matter the time.

 

He was getting progressively better, but he had another one two nights ago. You were worried. Usually when he had a bad one he'd hold you and just try to calm his breathing, with you whisper comforting words to him.

 

When you woke up two nights ago, he was standing above you, crying. You immediately shot up and pulled him onto the bed, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around you, whispering ‘you're here’ over and over again. You felt terrible, you must not have been here for his last one, so just repeated to him you were here for him. It just made him cry more.

 

You wanted to have as much time with him as you could to make it up to him.

 

You sigh, running your fingers through your hair. You were really close to finishing these reports, you can do it ______!

 

You got startled when a door suddenly opened, you looked up. “Oh, hey Randy, you scared me there.”

 

Randy didn't say anything, he just closed and locked the door.

 

That's...weird…

 

He went to his desk and started rummaging for something in the drawers. You turn back to your work when suddenly you were grabbed from behind.

 

“gotcha sweetheart.”

 

“Sans!” You turn around, happy to see your skeletal boyfriend, though confused as to why. “What's up?” You don't see Randy’s enraged and disgusted face, but sans does.

 

Sans wrapped his hand around yours, “i was thinking you and i both could use a break from work and get some nice cream.” You smile at him, giving him a kiss on the cheekbone, “You know I love me some nice cream!”

 

Sans gave a little chuckle, “i know.”

 

You grab your things and log off your computer, give a goodbye wave to Randy and step into san’s arms and are teleported away.

 

Randy is so outraged that his next victim had quite literally vanished from midair, his hands started shaking, he had just gotten out his trusty knife and was going to-

 

“Freeze! Police, put down the knife!”

 

Randy looked up seeing two cops coming in with their guns pointing at him. He tried to run behind them when one of them grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. His knife fell out of his hand, only to be pick up by the other cop. “Would you look at that? This looks just like the knife that the LoVE rapist uses, even has some blood at the tip.” Randy was pulled up to his feet, his mind blank as they read him his rights. He was so careful, he had to ask, “How did you know?”

 

“Someone gave us a tip about where you stash your knife.”

 

_________

 

“What does yours say sans?” You asked him, almost finished with your own. Sans smiled and turned it around. It had the words ‘You're a real sweetie!’ on it. Aww…

 

You cuddle closer to him, and sigh out,  “You sure are.” He nuzzles the top of your head and shyly asks, “what does yours say?” You quickly finish it off and start to say, “Mine says..” when you stop. On the stick, clear as day, it read…

 

‘i love you ______’

 

You turn to sans, tears in your eyes but a smile on your face, “Sans...I love you too!”

 

Sans gave a wet chuckle as his own tears fell down his face. You two kissed and went back to your place to spend the night together,  your work completely forgotten. Something you'd almost regret in the morning.

 

Almost.


End file.
